Ink
by BluStrawberri
Summary: After leaving his 22nd birthday party, Dan proposes a bet that Phil unwittingly agrees to. Just how much trouble is he getting himself into? Danisnotonfire Amazingphil Phan DanxPhil Slight PWP.


A/N: I was inspired to do this because I was trying to challenge myself writing smut, and also a customer at work commented about the tattoo on my wrist. So, _voila_, an idea was born. This might verge on the edge of being PWP, but I think I did pretty well.

Warnings: Well, smut and cursing. Not too bad, though.

OoO

The streets were darkened, lit only by the warm glow of flickering street lamps. Crickets pierced the deafening silence of the night, calling out to each other in a cacophony of voices. The air gave off a sinister feel, and despite knowing that this was a safe neighborhood, Phil still shuddered and eyed the shadows warily. Wrapping his arms around his stomach as if they would protect him, he tried to calm the beating of his heart and the chattering of his teeth.

Dan and Phil stepped in sync along the pavement, their sneakers crunching on the pale cement as they walked. They had just come back from Dan's twenty-second birthday party, and both were a little tipsy. Phil's stomach was full of drink and devoid of food (besides a small slice of chocolate cake he couldn't refuse), so he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. However, once they stepped outside into the frigid air, the feeling disappeared and apprehension crept in. If pressured, Phil had to admit that he didn't like the dark. Well, hated it, really. Dan always found Phil's fear endearing and cute, but Phil couldn't summon up a smile for him this time while darkness filled his peripheral vision.

They left the party at ten-thirty, and by Phil's watch it was only a quarter till. Only fifteen minutes had passed in their half-hour trek back home, and Phil's unease grew with each minute that passed. He looked over to his companion and boyfriend, Dan Howell. "It's kind of creepy out, huh?"

"Yeah, but it's not _too_ bad. Why, are you scared?" Dan grinned, a glint in his eye that Phil absolutely did _not_ like.

He hurriedly shook his head. "No. I was just commenting."

Dan still had that same mischievous glint in his eye, and Phil had seen that look too many times and just _knew_ that the brunette was going to get them in _some_ kind of trouble. Phil didn't like that look, nosiree. It meant bad things, and he didn't particularly want bad things to happen on a chilly, foreboding night like this. Especially when both boys were intoxicated and not in their right minds.

The brunette spoke up. "Philip, I want to make a bet."

Phil groaned. "No, Dan, no more bets. You always end up winning and making me do something really embarrassing and stupid."

"Oh, c'mon. I swear, it's a good one!" Dan's tone was light and airy, although an undertone of amusement ruined the image. "At least just hear me out."

Well, what harm could it do? Phil hadn't promised to do the bet, so it would be okay for him to at least hear it before he turned it down. By the way that Dan could barely contain his excitement, it _had_ to be a good one. Plus, Phil knew he would end up doing it anyway because Dan was _Dan_, and he never took 'no' for an answer. "Okay, I'll bite. What's your bet?"

"Well," Dan said slowly, looking around the darkened streets. His voice turned into a hushed whisper. "I bet that I can make you come in under five minutes. Right here, right now."

"_What?_" Phil's heart hammered in his chest. Dan's words echoed in his mind. Sure, no one was around (really, it was a Wednesday and people probably had school in the morning), but the thought of doing something so intimate in public scared (and secretly excited) Phil. They had been very careful with their relationship so far, mainly out of necessity, so their PDA usually capped out at holding hands under the table or a peck on the cheek when no one was looking. But what Dan suggested was so _dirty_ that Phil felt a shiver of excitement run through his body despite the foreboding feeling tugging at his mind.

"You heard me," Dan said, licking his lips. "Now, the consequences. If you should fail or back out, you have to get a tattoo of a llama on your hip."

"What the hell?" Phil blinked, processing the words. "Why a llama?"

"Why do you _think_, doofus?"

_Oh._ Phil had contemplated getting a tattoo, and Dan must have known as much. It wasn't like Phil wanted to do it to be 'edgy'; he just wanted a permanent reminder of something special. He hadn't quite figured out _what_ he wanted to get, however. So if he lost, it wouldn't be all that horrible. A thought occurred to him. "Well, what if _you_ lose?"

"If I lose…" Dan said slowly, looking as if the thought had never occurred to him. "Oh, I got it! If I lose, I have to get a lion tattooed on _my_ hip."

Phil giggled at the image. "I'd love to see that."

"Too bad," Dan taunted, "because there's no way you can win."

"I can too!" Phil protested.

Dan grinned like a cat that caught its prey. _Shit_. By defending himself, Phil had unwittingly agreed to the bet. "So you agree to our terms, then."

Phil sighed, resigned to his fate. "Okay, you win. But can't it wait until we get home, where it's _warm_ and _not_ creepy?"

"Nope," Dan chirped, satisfaction gleaming in his eyes.

Phil gulped. Shit, were they really going to do this? "But what if someone sees us?"

"They won't," the brunette promised. "No one's out this late on a weekday, anyway. But if it makes you feel better, we can move it to an alleyway."

What ifs swam around in Phil's head, his mind already muddled by the drink. He could always blame it on the shots that he gulped down a few minutes ago. Or the mojitos. Or the weird drink that tasted like cherries. Swallowing his thoughts and knowing that there was no backing out now, Phil nodded. "…Okay. In the alley."

Dan's smile was so breathtaking that Phil almost forgot to breathe. The shiver that followed was not entirely from the night's air. Still smiling, the brunette grabbed Phil's hand and led him to a nearby alley. Dan's hand was warm, and he interlaced his fingers with Phil's and squeezed them in a reassuring gesture. Phil squeezed back, thankful that Dan still acknowledged his concerns and cared about them. Not that he thought Dan wouldn't care, but the brunette had a penchant for getting them both into trouble. Phil knew that if they were entirely sober, this would probably be happening in their bedroom miles away rather than in a dirty street. But the thought of doing something like this in public, where someone could see, brought a sense of thrill and excitement to the ebony-haired boy. He just hoped that they wouldn't get caught (though the thought of it still gave him a rush and had him biting his lip in anticipation).

Phil had barely stepped into the darkness of the alleyway when he was roughly pushed up against the brick wall. Phil ignored the pricks of pain in his back in favor of the warm lips that now occupied his own. Dan's hands grabbed the ebony-haired boy's hips, and Phil bit back a moan.

"Five minutes," Dan whispered breathily against Phil's lips. Phil nodded slightly in agreement, his eyes flicking downwards as Dan raised his arm to show Phil his watch. Eleven o'clock on the dot. _Okay, you can do this, Phil. It's just five minutes._ Phil tried to reassure himself, but it wasn't working. They had been going out for three years now, and Dan knew the ebony-haired boy's body all too well. Phil gulped. How the hell was he going to win this?

Phil barely had time to think as suddenly Dan's lips were back on his own and his hips were brought forward roughly to meet the brunette's. Phil growled low in his throat, already hard from the thought of just _how_ Dan could get him to come in five minutes. Phil's hands reached up to tangle in Dan's hair as both boys rutted up against each other messily.

While the friction of their jeans felt amazing, Phil knew that he wouldn't be able to come quickly from it. Dan pulled back, and a sense of elation ran through Phil. Dan wasn't as confident as he seemed. Was the brunette giving up?

The hand that quickly slipped under his jeans said _no, _and Phil groaned as Dan stroked his shaft in teasing, feather-light touches. The brunette's other hand slid under the ebony-haired boy's shirt and his nails raked lightly down Phil's spine before they came to the older boy's waist, digging in slightly. Nimble fingers continued to ghost along the older boy's member, finger circling the slit at the top tauntingly.

Dan removed his hand and undid the zip of the older boy's pants. Phil's member sprang free, and Phil shivered, his skin burning despite the crisp night air. The shiver turned into a violent shudder as Dan quickly began palming Phil, and the ebony-haired boy had to groan at the rough and dirty action. "_Dan_."

Dan's hand was warm and the friction felt _amazing_. Sure, it was rough because of the lack of lube, but the precum that had gathered at the tip of Phil's member provided at least some comfort. It was so, so hot, doing this in a place where they could easily be discovered. The thought sent a shiver down Phil's spine, and the older boy groaned at both the pleasure he was receiving and the thrilling possibility.

Through half-lidded eyes, Phil saw that Dan had removed his hand from the older boy's waist and slipped said hand under his own waistband to pleasure himself as well. Phil had to bite his lips at the action. Fuck, that was so hot. Phil's mind spun from what they were doing and he tried to remain a _little_ quiet, but it wasn't working so well. Groans slipped out from his lips as he vocalized just _how_ Dan's hand made him feel.

Phil felt a pressure building up in the bottom of his belly, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. His hands tugged at Dan's hair warningly, and Dan's name fell from his lips like a prayer. "I'm gonna…"

Dan nodded slightly, and his hand sped up. Phil could tell from the way that the movements turned sloppy that the brunette, too, was close. The ebony-haired boy bit his lip and tried to will himself to last, but it was in vain. Phil felt his orgasm wash through him and he groaned loudly as he came all over Dan's hand. The hand continued to pump him as Dan let out an equally loud moan, and Phil felt Dan shudder as he followed suit.

Dan's hand stilled and slipped out of Phil's jeans, and the ebony-haired boy fully opened his eyes to see Dan lift his hand to his face and a pink tongue dart out to lick up the come. Phil shivered, his eyes following the movements. God, that was so _dirty_, and the older boy knew it was partly out of necessity and partly because Dan knew that Phil found it incredibly hot.

"So," Dan began when he was finished. His eyes flicked to his watch. _Shit._ Phil had forgotten about the bet, too caught up in his pleasured high. The ebony-haired boy tensed, bracing himself. "Four minutes and forty-eight seconds."

Phil groaned. "Shit."

Dan's eyes gleamed and a smirk lit up his face. "Well, well, well. Looks like I win."

"I guess so," Phil grumbled, but the words weren't _too_ heated. Honestly, what they just did was pretty hot, and Phil had to admit that he thoroughly enjoyed it. Besides, the punishment wasn't _too_ bad; it was just a little weird, is all. Phil knew that he would never live it down, though. Especially if he bore a mark that reminded him of what just transpired.

Dan's hand grasped Phil's and their fingers intertwined. Leaning close, the brunette whispered, "Love you."

"You, too," Phil whispered back, a goofy smile lighting up his face. It would be okay, he thought. As long as he had Dan, everything would be okay.

OoO

Everything was most certainly _not_ okay. "Dan, you utter bastard. This hurts!"

"I didn't say it would be painless," the brunette grinned, amusement dancing in his eyes as he hovered over Phil, who was currently lying on his side in a black chair. The ebony-haired boy craned his neck to see Dan, but it was such an uncomfortable position that he settled for staring straight ahead.

The buzzing of the tattoo machine was soothing, but it did little to mask the burning pain that Phil experienced from his hip. It had been well over two hours, and the boy was becoming impatient and slightly dizzy from the pain. "Are you almost done?"

"Yeah, just a little more," the tattoo artist mumbled soothingly. Phil sighed. She had stared slightly when the boys brought in the picture of the llama, but hadn't seemed surprised in the least. She probably got all kinds of weird requests like this. The picture she drew up for them looked awesome, though, so Phil wasn't worried.

The buzzing lasted a few minutes more but soon stopped, and Phil shivered as the artist wiped off the excess ink and rubbed Vaseline over the tattoo. She cleared her throat. "All right, it's done. Go look in the mirror to make sure you like it."

_Like I can change it, anyway,_ Phil thought to himself. Wincing a little, he carefully got up from the chair and walked over to the mirror. He inspected his hip. "Wow."

It actually looked quite good, despite the weird placement. The brown-colored llama sat just above Phil's hipbone, and the cartoony style made the tattoo look cute instead of a mess. Phil was tempted to touch it, but didn't want to get his hands dirty from the jelly. Now that it was done, it felt a little tender but surprisingly didn't hurt very much. He half-listened to the artist as she went through the after-care instructions, still staring at his hip.

The tattoo artist turned to Dan. "You're next."

Phil had to laugh at the suddenly green look on Dan's face. "Hey, a bet's a bet. Man up, _Daniel_."

Even though technically Dan hadn't lost, the brunette grudgingly agreed that sharing the punishment was only fair given that he hadn't lasted long, either. Also, Phil managed to convince Dan that it would be fun to have semi-matching tattoos. Instead of a llama, Dan was to get a lion on his hip. It would be cute, and Phil felt a rush when he thought that they were marking each other, something that said, _you belong to me_. The fact that Dan had a low threshold for pain was an added bonus.

"Why did I agree to this?" Dan bemoaned, sitting down in the chair with a huff.

"Because you love me and want to be with me for the rest of our lives?" Phil supplied.

"Oh, that," Dan muttered, but his tone was light and he looked satisfied.

Phil giggled. "Wow, I can feel the love."

"Love you, asshole," Dan grinned, eyes shining with mirth.

"Love you, too, prick," Phil shot back, and both laughed.

That is, until Dan let out a girly shriek as the tattoo needle touched his skin. Oh,this was going to be _fun_. Phil couldn't wait to see the _other things_ that Dan had in mind for his bets (Phil had quite a few, himself). All in all, Phil was glad that he had Dan, because they fit together so well and it made his life so much better to have the brunette around. And now he had a mark to solidify the fact that they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. At least, Phil _hoped_ so, because tattoos were a bitch to remove.

OoO


End file.
